Di Gi Charat vs American Idol
by Di Gi Charat
Summary: Usada and Dejiko want to be the idol, Puchiko is really confused and Gema is getting beat up so badly! Haha, Humor is fun fun fun! Review here! Yay!


Hello, The mistress of death and gloom is here once again to write her crap stories for you people to review. Ehee. Yes, I am back to continue my line of Di Gi Charat stories. Of course, after vomiting over the new "hit" show American Idol, I decided, since I hated it so much, to rip it off! Ha! Go me, pushin your buttons! PUSH PUSH PUSH! Ehee! I love mah fans that keep reviewing mah stories... Nice people rock... enjoi!  
  
Di Gi Charat vs. American Idol  
  
It was a gloomy day at the Gamers shop for Dejiko. She had just gotten into trouble again for burning up half of the store after a small fight with Usada over the idol clash. She sighed as she dusted up the debris with a broom as  
she glared over at Usada who was sharing a magazine with Puchiko at the front desk. She growled and looked away from the two and continued to dust.  
Usada leaded on the counter and flipped through a j-rock magazine and drooled at the idols. Puchiko was standing on a tall bench and looking over her shoulder. Usada daydreamed as little stars flashed around her. She wished so much that she was popular and famous, and not working as a freak in some Gamer store. She dreamed on and flipped page after page not caring. Until Puchiko placed her small hand over a page and stared at it. She poked Usada trying to get her from her trance.  
  
"Usada, what does this say nyu?"  
  
Usada looked over at Puchiko and looked down.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Puchiko... it's an ad from American... I wonder what it's doing in here..."  
  
"What does it say, Usada nyu?"  
  
Usada smiled and stood up.  
  
"I should know what it is, since I do take classes in school about the American language... and passing in the top half of my class, may I add!"  
  
Puchiko blinked confused at what Usada was saying. Usada sighed and shook her head as she looked down at the flyer and read it slowly.  
  
"Well... it's a television show ad, about something called... "American Idol" where everyday people compete live singing to become an idol?!"  
  
Usada screamed and jumped up and down holding the magazine in the air. She continued to scream louder and louder still Dejiko couldn't take it. She stomped over and climbed onto the desk and looked at Puchiko. Puchiko  
  
shrugged. Dejiko growled and millions of anger marks appeared on her fist and forehead as Usada danced around with a magazine.  
  
"Usada nyo!!!!!!!!!!!! What's so great that you have to scream nyo?!"  
  
Usada blinked as she looked at the angered Dejiko and a sly grin came on her face.  
  
"Ha! I'm not the Baka Dejiko, I am the American idol!"  
  
Dejiko cocked her eyebrow and glared at her, all confused like. Puchiko looked up at them with large round brown eyes and then at her feet as she let out a weak 'nyu'.  
  
"Baka Usada nyo! We live in Japan nyo, not America!"  
  
Dejiko jumped at Usada and took her magazine and slowly read it. Usada growled and looked at her.  
  
"Give it back Dejiko!"  
  
"American Idol, eh? I'm going to beat you Usada nyo! Hahaha! I am going to be the American Idol nyo."  
  
Usada growled and snatched the magazine away and closed it.  
  
"Dejiko, nyu" Puchiko started, "You read American nyu?"  
  
Dejiko blinked and looked at Puchiko and thought to herself to a few moments.  
  
"I guess I can... Oops nyo!"  
  
Dejiko smiled and shrugged as Usada flipped out behind her.  
  
"You may be smart Dejiko... well, not really... But, I well prove to you that I am an Idol... We're both gonna go!"  
  
She grinned at Dejiko and Dejiko frowned.  
  
"Hey! I am not stupid nyo, and I am going to be the American idol nyo! No matter what nyo!"   
  
She also grinned and then looked down at Puchiko, she frowned and picked her up and growled.  
  
"What is it Dejiko, is Puchiko alright?"  
  
Usada looked at Dejiko and frowned as Dejiko moaned.  
  
"We have to take her with us, don't we nyo?"  
  
Usada nodded and then looked around the Gamer's shop. A thought struck her and she frowned also and lowered her head and moaned as well.  
  
"What else is wrong, Usada nyo?"  
  
"One, your calling me Usada!"   
  
She growled and slapped Dejiko on the back of her head and placed her hands on her hips.   
  
"That and..."  
  
"What are you two doing-gema!"  
  
Usada and Puchiko both sighed and looked away while Dejiko growled and jumped on top of Gema and started  
beating him violently with her fists causing him to float downwards.  
  
"Baka Gema nyo, Baka Baka Baka nyo! Now we have to take you too nyo!"  
  
"Gema... go where?!"  
  
Gema floated to the ground and landed with a splat and groaned a little. Usada laughed and covered her mouth at there antics (a vocab word).  
  
"You'll find out! Now, who else is going to invite themselves along?!"  
  
Dejiko yelled sarcastically as she glared at Gema and then towards Puchiko. She looked at the door and ran towards it and put the closed sign up, just knowing how everyone would show up. She huffed a little and walked up the stairs to where they lived dusting her hands off.  
  
"Then it's settled, nyo.... We're going tomorrow and that's it nyo! We'll sneak onto a plane to America nyo, and I'll be the American idol, nyo!"  
  
Puchiko walked towards Gema and sat on him causing him to moan with pain as she laid down and sucked on her thumb, while Usada growled and walked towards Dejiko and gave her a light push.  
  
"What do you mean, sneak on?"  
  
Dejiko closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I have no money nyo, Gema has no money nyo... I don't want to beg nyo, but I know your not going to pay for us nyo... soooo... we'll sneak on nyo!"  
  
Usada laughed and looked at the three.  
  
"You three can sneak on, but I am going to pay with the money I get from working here... hey, don't you get money too?"  
  
Dejiko blushed and smiled and laughed lightly at herself, as she looked at the empty boxes of pocky in the trash.  
Usada looked over at Dejiko and Puchiko and sighed knowing they spent on their money on food and walked away.  
  
"Puchiko nyo, you'll be my manager when I'm famous nyo, okay?!"  
  
Dejiko went up stairs along with Usada and started to pack their belongings.  
Puchiko looked down at Gema and then spoke quietly.  
  
"Nyu?"  
  
---End.... Till chapter 2!---  
  
Dejiko: Cyute! More More, Nyo!  
Meh: *looks at Dejiko* May I lick you?  
Dejiko: *blush blush* Ehee... No Nyo! XD  
Meh: X3 licky licky!  
  
I am eating Pocky... and chapter 2 is gonna be better since I just got lazy... Who remembers when I had life beyond writing? No one! Talk to me: crayola majic. I am bored and mah behind hurts since some stupid skateboarder ran into me... literally, to dangerous, go do some drugs! Ehee, I know, I know! 


End file.
